The Next Dovahkiin
by Rainbowdashbrony
Summary: I was visited by a strange man in my dreams, he told me to go to high hrothgar, now called Mount Dovah. I will fufill my destiny as the next dragonborn
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of gunfire coming from outside my house, I knew the attacks were getting bad, but they had never occurred so close to home. I pulled myself out of bed, threw on some dirty clothes, and took my rifle off of the wall. This rifle had a battered wooden stock, full of scratches and strange symbols, I remember several years ago, before the war, one of these symbols started to glow. My throat started to hurt, but at the time, I didn't think anything of it. I loaded a round in the bolt of the rifle, and went outside to "greet" my attackers. Before they could see me, three of them were dead, the only one remaining put his hands up, and whispered "dovahkiin" and then dove for his pistol, I shot the man before he hit the ground. I pulled the bolt handle back, and a empty bullet cartridge flew out of the bolt. I went inside, then flung myself into my bed.

That night, I had strange dreams, a old man in a black cloak came to me, and told me to go to the highest point in my country, Mount Dovah. He told me that I was the chosen one, and that I will bring balance to the war. He then shouted three words, three words that I will never forget, and I woke up. Those words, were Fus Ro Dah.

**The next chapters will be longer, but the first chapter had to be shorter due to time constraints. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

I packed up what little gear I had: My rifle, my large hunting knife, three pairs of clothes, and my father's amulet. After he died, I found a strange amulet in his dresser; this amulet was shaped like a double-sided battle-ax head. He told me with his dying breath, to "remember your blood"

On the abandoned highway to Mount Dovah, I heard the same word the bandit had said, Dovahkiin. It was a whisper in the wind, coming from the mountain.

I was passing a graveyard, when I realized that I had been here before. I entered the graveyard, and looked for a last name. Clark. I found a section of the graveyard with hundreds of gravestones marked Clark. I realized I knew all these people, I don't know how, or why, I just knew them. I had memories that weren't mine, thoughts that I couldn't explain.

About thirty feet away, I heard a rustling, I glanced over there, and fingered my necklace, all the gravestones started glowing, blue wisps of smoke were coming out of them, and in to me. I heard words, in a language I never had heard of. My throat started to hurt, like it did so many years ago, and I said one of the words in my head.

"YOL!" I shouted, and a plume of fire shot out of my mouth. I jumped back, either from the force of the blast, or because I was scared.

"Fus Ro Dah!" I yelled. The man in my dreams had said these three words, and I tried saying them, and all hell broke loose. Trees were uprooted, gravestones were thrown back hundreds of feet. My necklace started glowing, getting hotter, when I heard a clicking of bones behind me. I turned quickly, and saw a skeleton with horns, it had glowing eyes and a black and red sword. It rose the sword, and I shouted "YOL TOOR SHUL!" and the skeleton shouted

"FO KRAH DIIN!".

A giant plume of fire shot out of my mouth, and a blizzard shot out of his. The two opposing elements met in the center and exploded. We were both thrown back several yards. The skeleton was now just a pile of glowing ashes. I heard a laughing sound, then a loud crack. And I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a cave, strapped to a table, and the last thing I remembered was a loud CRACK, and then blacking out. I looked around the cave, and noticed that I saw no entrance. Out of a strange black coffin on the wall, a man appeared. He mockingly said

"Show me your power Dovahkiin, try and kill me"

I replied

"Well this isn't a very fair fight, I am strapped to this table, weaponless, and you are standing there, with a sword. You don't want me dead, if you did, you would have already killed me. What do you want!"

"Well well here, quite like your father, and his father, and his father too, so... rash. Willing to use the Thu'um so freely. Tell me dovahkiin, who am I?" the strange man replied.

"I have no idea who you are, but if you saw what happened to that skeleton, you should be worried of what I will do to you" I said.

"Hit me with your best shot dragonborn, do it, kill me now" the man said

"Fus Ro DAH!" I shouted. When the dust settled, the man in the grey cloak was still standing there,

"Rii vazz ZOL" he yelled. The pain that tore through my body felt unlike any other pain I had felt before. It felt like my soul... my very being, was being ripped out of my body.

I summoned all the strength I had, and Yelled

"Yol toor Shul!"

A plume of fire shot out of my mouth, and collided with the man.

I untied the ropes that was holding me down, and went to the man's body. With his dying breath, he said

"Your ancestor killed parthuurnax, you must go back in time and convince your ancestor not to kill parthuurnax. Use the Kjell, tell your ancestor of your powers. Years of living alone have made me mad, I have gone insane, your Thu'um woke me up from the black sleep, you are truely the dovahkiin." and then he breathed his last


End file.
